the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Git This Party Started!
Episode Script DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED! : “” : Welcome to Total Drama Island! : A competition where 26 contestants compete for an ultimate grand prize! : I am your host, Chris McLean! And here are our contestants! YOU MAY INTRODUCE YOUR CHARACTERS ONCE I HAVE CALLED ON THEM : Alejandro! : B! : Beth! : Brick! : Bridgette! : Cameron! : Cody! : Courtney! : Dawn! : DJ! 8:52 Tyman618 : Hey guys! Good to be here! Can't wait to make new friends, and reconcile with old ones! 8:52 Scottney + Fang Who will be those characters? 8:53 RiMiEg007 : Duncan! : Hey What’s up! I’m Duncan! 8:53 The Villainous Vulture Hello soldiers! 8:53 RiMiEg007 : Ezekiel! 8:53 Scottney + Fang The users aren't here. 8:53 RiMiEg007 : Yo Yo Yo! Da Zeke is on the Island! : Geoff! : Gwen! 8:53 Tyman618 : Hello, Duncan 8:53 RiMiEg007 : Ugh Hello : Harold! : Heather! 8:53 Tyman618 : Someone's got a frowny face! 8:54 RiMiEg007 : Izzy! 8:54 Tyman618 : Move over, this is my island. 8:54 RiMiEg007 : Katie! : Mike! Along with Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Mal, and Manitoba Smith! : Noah! : Owen! 8:54 Tyman618 : No one will stop me from my winning, not even 5 personality guy. 8:54 RiMiEg007 : Scott! 8:54 The Villainous Vulture Hey 8:54 RiMiEg007 : Sierra! 8:54 Tyman618 : Sup, Scott! 8:54 RiMiEg007 : Trent! : Tyler! 8:55 The Villainous Vulture Hey DJ 8:55 RiMiEg007 : and Zoey! 8:55 Tyman618 : Nice to finally meet ya bro! 8:55 BoysCanLikeItToo Glad to be here! 8:55 The Villainous Vulture : Same to you 8:55 Scottney + Fang Hey Scott! You look hot! 8:55 RiMiEg007 : Well this Island a dump! 8:55 Tyman618 : For once, I agree with you. 8:55 BoysCanLikeItToo *spittake* DONT YOU TAKE MY MAN, B*TCH! I mean umm..he's okay.. 8:55 RiMiEg007 : It's not that bad! 8:55 The Villainous Vulture : Um, thanks Bridegette? 8:56 Tyman618 : Shut it, homeschool! 8:56 RiMiEg007 : Hey Duncan! Wanna go to the cabins to make out? 8:56 Tyman618 : Lay off my man Scott, ladies! 8:56 The Villainous Vulture : Wait, what was that Zoey? 8:56 BoysCanLikeItToo Nothing nothing 8:56 RiMiEg007 : Sure Gwen! 8:56 Tyman618 : Sigh...no one cool around here. 8:56 Scottney + Fang I hope that I or you win, Scott. 8:56 The Villainous Vulture : Um, alright? 8:57 RiMiEg007 : I take offense to that Heather! 8:57 Scottney + Fang I'm cool 8:57 The Villainous Vulture *Conf* What the heck is going on?! 8:57 Tyman618 : That's kind of showing your hand, isn't it? 8:57 BoysCanLikeItToo *throws a rock at bridgettes mouth* HES NOT INTERESTED! 8:57 RiMiEg007 and : *kissing* 8:57 Tyman618 *CONF* Ugh, so many losers this season. Regardless, I'll win. I just need to align myself with the right people. 8:57 The Villainous Vulture : 0-0 8:57 Tyman618 : 0-0 8:57 RiMiEg007 DO NOT TALK : Alright! Enough chatter! It is now time to place you rejects into your teams! : You will be put into 2 teams! : Team 1 includes… : Alejandro! : Brick! : Cameron! : DJ! : Duncan! : Ezekiel! : Geoff! : Gwen! : Harold! : Izzy! : Mike! : Noah! : and Scott! : I christen your team… The Killer Kittens! ONLY MEMBERS OF THE KILLER KITTENS MAY TALK : Really!? I’m a KITTEN!? 8:59 Tyman618 : Aww :3 I love kittens. 8:59 The Villainous Vulture : Yey, I'm a kitten.... 8:59 Scottney + Fang I'm not a kitten? 9:00 Tyman618 : Aww YEAH! My bros are here! *high fives Scott and Duncan* 9:00 RiMiEg007 : Umm, ok? KITTEN! 9:00 The Villainous Vulture *High-5's back* 9:00 RiMiEg007 : It's quite ironic that a team of awesome people, and Harold, are Kittens! 9:01 The Villainous Vulture : A bit yea 9:01 RiMiEg007 *laughs* 9:01 Tyman618 *Conf* I'm feeling pretty confident about our physical and mental abilities! I feel we can dominate. : By the way, nice wordplay Chris. : I now "CHRIS"ten you. You kill me, McLean. 9:02 The Villainous Vulture : Glad to be with you teammates! 9:02 RiMiEg007 *Conf* Little does my team know, I as evil as Mal! But I don't want my team to know. So I must stay low until the merge! They'll never see it coming! 9:03 BoysCanLikeItToo ...so what team am I on? 9:03 RiMiEg007 DO NOT TALK : Alright you ungrateful teenag- umm. Let’s just move on! Team 2 will consist of… : B! 9:03 Scottney + Fang I'm a kitten? Yes! *hisses* Explisivo. 9:03 RiMiEg007 : Beth! : Bridgette! : Cody! : Courtney! : Dawn! : Heather! : Katie! : Owen! : Sierra! : Trent! : Tyler! : and Zoey! : You team is further known as… The Screaming Snakes! 9:04 Tyman618 : Ugh, another season with that big blob. 9:04 BoysCanLikeItToo Hey, that was rude! 9:04 Scottney + Fang Yes! I'm on the same team as Cody! 9:04 The Villainous Vulture : If only Tubby was on our team 9:04 Tyman618 : No dip, Indie Chick! 9:04 RiMiEg007 : At least people like Owen 9:05 Tyman618 : Who doesn't like me?! 9:05 RiMiEg007 : Nice one Duncan : Not a lot of people, eh? 9:05 Scottney + Fang So unfair! I deserve to be with cool people! I deserve to be a kitten. *is sad* 9:05 The Villainous Vulture : Everybody doesn't like you Heather 9:05 Tyman618 : Zip it, Zeke! 9:05 RiMiEg007 : At least Zeke's on the good team! 9:05 Tyman618 : I've changed, but you people just don't realize it yet. : You'll learn to LOVE me. 9:06 Scottney + Fang *sits on a rock as she is sad* 9:06 The Villainous Vulture *Rolls eyes* uh-huh, yea, sure 9:06 BoysCanLikeItToo Well its not that I dont like you Heather. 9:06 RiMiEg007 : Chris, what’s with the lameo team names? : They're the best team names that I could come up with on such short notice! : Short Notice? This competition had to have been planned for longer than a month! 9:06 Tyman618 *motions over to * 9:06 Scottney + Fang No one on my team will like me. 9:06 RiMiEg007 : Actually, the producers called me up a week ago about it! Let's just move on! 9:06 Tyman618 : Are you okay? 9:06 RiMiEg007 : Ok Campers, now that you have been put into your teams, go to the top of the 1,000 foot high cliff for a special surprise! Ha Ha Ha *gets on an ATV and drives up the cliff* 9:07 Tyman618 : I mean--what's wrong Surfer Girl? 9:07 RiMiEg007 : I’m starting to really hate Chris! *starts running up the hill* 9:07 Scottney + Fang I really deserve to be a Kitten. They are cool! 9:07 The Villainous Vulture and *Run up the hill* 9:07 RiMiEg007 : Yeah, Chris is annoying, but we did sign up for this so we’re gonna have to deal with him, eh? 9:07 Tyman618 : We'll make you feel at home, but for now, we have a challenge to win! : I believe in you, Bridge. 9:07 Scottney + Fang I do also. 9:07 Tyman618 *(Heather) starts running* 9:08 RiMiEg007 : Hey Duncan! You look really hot when your running! 9:08 Tyman618 * starts running* 9:08 Scottney + Fang Starts running. 9:08 The Villainous Vulture : This is way to easy! 9:08 Tyman618 * starts running* 9:08 BoysCanLikeItToo Easy for you to say! *collapses* 9:08 Tyman618 * trips * 9:08 Scottney + Fang *starts running* 9:08 RiMiEg007 *shoots a cannon at Scott* You were saying? 9:08 The Villainous Vulture *Jumps over Heathers foot* Nice try! Huh Zoey? *Gets hit* OW! 9:08 Tyman618 : Ha! 9:08 The Villainous Vulture : Dammit Chris! 9:08 Scottney + Fang *starts running with Sierra* 9:09 Tyman618 *runs heavily* 9:09 RiMiEg007 : Haha nice Scott! 9:09 Scottney + Fang *starts running with cody* 9:09 The Villainous Vulture *Jogging next to DJ* Hello Soldier 9:09 RiMiEg007 : I'm here! *crosses the finish line* 9:09 Tyman618 : How do you do, Brick? 9:09 The Villainous Vulture Ugh *gets up* 9:09 Scottney + Fang *running to Scott* 9:09 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs next to scott* Nice. 9:09 Tyman618 : We got this, Snakes! 9:09 The Villainous Vulture : Did we win? 9:09 RiMiEg007 : Woo Hoo! Nice Duncan! DO NOT TALK : And Duncan is the first to arrive for his team! Followed by Gwen, Zoey, Mike, and Ezekiel! : Congratulations Duncan! You have won your team the first part of the challenge! : Woo Hoo! That’s how we do it in my neighborhood! 9:10 Scottney + Fang We could of had won guys. 9:10 Tyman618 : WOO! 9:10 RiMiEg007 : YES! *kisses Duncan* 9:10 The Villainous Vulture : Ow... *Rubs head* I think you cracked my shull 9:10 Tyman618 : We'll get this next part. We better. 9:10 RiMiEg007 : Way to go Duncan! : Duncan wins his team an advantage for the second part of the challenge! But First… : Oh no! : I think I am going to make a change in the teams real quick! 9:11 BoysCanLikeItToo *rubs scotts head* Aww, you look really hurt. 9:11 Tyman618 : Gasp! 9:11 The Villainous Vulture : Yea, well, you weren't hit in the face by a cannon, really hurt doesn't do it justice! 9:12 BoysCanLikeItToo That sucks, I hope you feel better though! *smile* 9:12 RiMiEg007 : Zoey and Bridgette, switch over to the Kittens team, while Harold and Noah switch over to the Snakes team! 9:12 Scottney + Fang (bridgett) Bye Heather. 9:12 The Villainous Vulture Heh heh... cool... *Sudden pain in Scott's head* OW! 9:12 Scottney + Fang * 9:12 RiMiEg007 : Yes! Hey Zoey! 9:12 Tyman618 : Goodbye, and good luck. 9:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *blush* Hi Mike..tee hee 9:13 The Villainous Vulture : Welcome new teammates! 9:13 RiMiEg007 : Alrighty then! Now for the second part of the challenge! 9:13 Tyman618 *slips Zoey some ice* *whispers* Use this for Scott. You didn't get this from me. 9:13 Scottney + Fang Welcome Brick 9:13 BoysCanLikeItToo *walks over and gently places ice where scott is in pain* 9:13 Tyman618 *Conf* I truly have changed. I don't want people thinking I'm sappy, though. That's why I'm doing it subtly. 9:13 BoysCanLikeItToo I hope you feel better soon, we have a challenge to win! 9:13 RiMiEg007 *sees Heather give Zoey ice* Hmm 9:13 The Villainous Vulture : OW! Ohh, that's way better... thanks Zoey... 9:14 Tyman618 : Welcome, Zoey and Bridge! 9:14 BoysCanLikeItToo No problem, my mom used to kiss me better when I igot hurt but, we all know that's not gonna happen Thanks DJ! *smiles* 9:14 RiMiEg007 *Conf* Wow, Heather really has changed! This will make me look eviler! Perfect! 9:14 The Villainous Vulture Yea... heh heh... 9:14 Scottney + Fang I love Scott to Zoey. Should you and I make an alliance, We both love Scott. 9:15 RiMiEg007 : Both teams must now race back down the mountain. 9:15 Tyman618 : WHAT?! 9:15 RiMiEg007 : WHAT! 9:15 The Villainous Vulture : Really? Ow! 9:15 Tyman618 : Are you trying to kill us, McLean!? 9:15 RiMiEg007 : Haha, Maybe! Once you are at the bottom, you will find two piles of supplies to build your cabins. Both piles have tarps over them! 9:15 Scottney + Fang I'm fine with that. 9:15 RiMiEg007 : One pile contains the elements to build a nice cabin, complete with 13 rooms, 13 private bathrooms, a 13 person hot tub and air conditioning! 9:15 BoysCanLikeItToo Don't worry scott, you just stay up here and come down when you feel better. 9:15 Scottney + Fang We could win this. 9:15 RiMiEg007 : All right 9:16 Tyman618 : No pressure, Scott! 9:16 RiMiEg007 : While the other pile contains stuff to build a crappy, grungy cabin. : Killer Kittens, Duncan won you a one minute head start! 9:16 Scottney + Fang So you must be Duncan? 9:16 The Villainous Vulture Sorry Zoey, but that isn't gonna happen! *Lays Scott down and uses him as a sled* 9:16 BoysCanLikeItToo If you really want to go down, i'll help you down. 9:16 Tyman618 : WOO! 9:16 BoysCanLikeItToo BRICK! WHAT THE HECK?! 9:16 The Villainous Vulture : Really Brick? Ugh, fine... 9:16 BoysCanLikeItToo *goes commando for a short bit and throws brick off the cliff* GRAAAGGGHHHH1 9:16 Tyman618 : 0-0 9:16 RiMiEg007 : Nice Brick, very villainous! Never thought you had it in ya! 9:16 Scottney + Fang I really don't like this Brick. 9:17 The Villainous Vulture : Sorry Scott, but this will make things much easier- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *Flies off* 9:17 Scottney + Fang 0-0 9:17 Tyman618 *Conf* Since when did I start looking nice?! 9:17 RiMiEg007 : Yeah Baby! *runs down the hill* 9:17 BoysCanLikeItToo *carries scott and runs down the cliff* COME ON! 9:17 RiMiEg007 : Yeah Lets g- Wait Chris. How do we know which pile is which? They’re covered by a tarp, eh? 9:17 Tyman618 *Using deer instincts to prance down* 9:17 RiMiEg007 : Oh yeah. You won’t know until after the team picks. It’s more challenging that way. 9:17 The Villainous Vulture Thanks... *Trips, falls and rolls down the hill* OWW! 9:17 Scottney + Fang *conf* I don't know if Brick can stay. I will vote for him/ 9:17 RiMiEg007 : Of course it is *rolls his eyes* 9:17 Tyman618 : Let's go for the right one, guys! 9:17 RiMiEg007 *runs down the hill* 9:18 BoysCanLikeItToo SCOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:18 RiMiEg007 : I made it! I chose… Pile number 1! 9:18 Scottney + Fang I go with DJ. 9:18 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs after him* 9:18 The Villainous Vulture *Rolling* Ow! ow! OW! 9:18 RiMiEg007 : Wait! Are you sure Duncan? 9:18 Tyman618 : When is time up!? 9:18 BoysCanLikeItToo *dives and stops scott from rolling any more* 9:18 Scottney + Fang But, *runs ahead of DJ* 9:18 RiMiEg007 : Ok, 1 minute is up! Go Snakes 9:18 The Villainous Vulture OW! Thanks again Zoey 9:18 RiMiEg007 : Uhh, well um… Ok, Pile number 2! 9:18 Tyman618 : Oh no you ain't! : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 9:18 RiMiEg007 *lifts tarp up* YES! The nice cabin parts are here! Let’s get building! : Nice goin Duncan! 9:19 Tyman618 *CONF* I need my luxury!!!! 9:19 The Villainous Vulture : Ow, mind if I just, lie down for a minute...? 9:19 Tyman618 : Woo! 9:19 RiMiEg007 : Thanks Zeke! 9:19 Tyman618 : Come on!!!!1 9:19 The Villainous Vulture *Runs back soaking wet* Alright, time to build! 9:19 Scottney + Fang Yes I do. I really want to win to prove I love Scott the same as Zoey does. Take that DJ. 9:19 RiMiEg007 : Awesome! *builds cabin* 9:19 Tyman618 : What do I have to do with any of this?! 9:19 Scottney + Fang I wanna win for the team. 9:19 BoysCanLikeItToo 8carries scott down, sets him on the ground and puts ice on his head* 9:20 RiMiEg007 *builds cabin* I need more nails here! 9:20 Tyman618 *gets down the hill* : Ugh! The crappy one :@ 9:20 The Villainous Vulture *Gives nails to Duncan* 9:20 Scottney + Fang *goes down* 9:20 RiMiEg007 : Thanks Brick 9:20 The Villainous Vulture : Thanks Zoey... 9:20 Scottney + Fang I'll have nails also. 9:20 The Villainous Vulture : Anytime Duncan! 9:20 Tyman618 *Conf* Bridgette used to be really cool. Why is she so obsessed with winning all of the sudden? Lettucecow has joined the chat. 9:20 BoysCanLikeItToo *kisses scot ton the cheek* No problem. scott on* 9:20 RiMiEg007 *Conf* I like Brick! He reminds me of me... only he was in the army 9:20 Tyman618 *tears pieces apart with bare mouth and hands* 9:21 The Villainous Vulture : 0-0 9:21 Lettucecow figured you would be here vv, who cot voted out? 9:21 Tyman618 : I need to win! 9:21 The Villainous Vulture Alex 9:21 Lettucecow who? 9:21 RiMiEg007 : I think Heather's mad guys 9:21 Scottney + Fang *conf* I prove really wanna love Scott more than Zoey does DJ. 9:21 Tyman618 : Give me the hammer! 9:21 BoysCanLikeItToo Sorry, got a bit carried away I guess lmao lettuce thats what i said 9:21 Lettucecow lol 9:21 Tyman618 *pounds nails in quickly* 9:21 The Villainous Vulture Oh yea, it's fine Zoey, really... 9:21 Tyman618 *lifts heavy things* : Someone, help me! 9:22 RiMiEg007 *build cabin* I think we're almost done! 9:22 The Villainous Vulture *Conf* *Sighs happily* 9:22 Tyman618 *pounds hammers* 9:22 The Villainous Vulture : Great Work Soldiers! 9:22 Scottney + Fang I used to be great at building cabins. 9:22 BoysCanLikeItToo *lies down nexts to scott* 9:22 RiMiEg007 *Conf* Scott and Zoey? Never expected that! 9:22 Tyman618 *finishes hammering in cabin pieces* 9:22 The Villainous Vulture : Come on Zoey, we have a challenge to win! 9:22 Scottney + Fang *conf* Zoey has got to go. 9:22 Tyman618 : Yes! And it's sturdy... 9:22 RiMiEg007 DO NOT TALK : And the Killer Kittens win the Nice Cabin! : YES! 9:23 Scottney + Fang Awwwww! 9:23 Tyman618 : 9:23 The Villainous Vulture : Yey! Ow! 9:23 RiMiEg007 : Way to go guys! 9:23 Tyman618 : Woo, yeah! Nice one, Dunc! 9:23 The Villainous Vulture : Nice work soldiers 9:23 RiMiEg007 *kisses Duncan* 9:23 BoysCanLikeItToo Yes! *conf* Darnit, all my flirting could have costed me and my time the challenge! That was a close one. 9:24 Scottney + Fang I guess so. Why does Zoey not want me to be with Scott? 9:24 RiMiEg007 : Good Work team! 9:24 Tyman618 *Conf* Bridgette is obsessed with Scott...I'm starting to change my view of her. *Conf* I worked so hard...and for what? Maybe being nice isn't who I am. 9:24 The Villainous Vulture *Conf* I think Zoey might be messing with challenges... she wouldn't let me use Scott to help the team... 9:24 RiMiEg007 : The Screaming Snakes lose today’s challenge! So head to the elimination ceremony and vote someone off! 9:25 Tyman618 : 9:25 RiMiEg007 : Woo Hoo! SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 9:25 Scottney + Fang I know who I'm voting for. 9:25 RiMiEg007 DO NOT TALK 9:25 BoysCanLikeItToo (gtg after this) 9:25 RiMiEg007 : Ok Screaming Snakes! It is time to vote your weakest character off! 9:25 The Villainous Vulture Wow, that ice really worked, I feel way better 9:25 RiMiEg007 : So go into the confessional and vote them off! VOTING IN THE CONFESSIONAL MEAN TO VOTE ON MY PM 9:25 BoysCanLikeItToo Im glad. Sorry about the challenge guys, I almost costed it for us. 9:26 RiMiEg007 : No biggy, we won didn't we BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 9:26 The Villainous Vulture : No problem Zoey, you were helping us out 9:27 Scottney + Fang You did good Zoey. *nervous* But why did you love Scott more than i do? 9:27 RiMiEg007 : It was for a teammate! It wasn't really costing us the challenge : If I call out your name, come up and grab a marshmallow. 9:27 The Villainous Vulture Oh well, at least my headache is gone 9:27 Tyman618 : That's a relief 9:27 RiMiEg007 : If you do not receive a marshmallow, that means that you have been booted from the game! And then, you must go to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave! : The following contestants are safe…! : Owen! : Trent! 9:28 Scottney + Fang I'm glad Scott. 9:28 RiMiEg007 : Dawn! : Noah! : Tyler! : Katie! 9:29 The Villainous Vulture *Conf* Wow never knew I had so many friends 9:29 Tyman618 *nervous* 9:29 RiMiEg007 : Sierra : Beth and Cody, you are low! You have the most votes against you! 9:29 Tyman618 ? : He-llo????// 9:29 RiMiEg007 : But the final marshmallow goes to… 9:29 Tyman618 : Aren't you forgetting something?! 9:30 Scottney + Fang But you have more than friends Scott. Me and Zoey are more than your friends. 9:30 RiMiEg007 : Oh, ok, Heather, your safe *throws a marshmallow at her face* 9:30 Tyman618 : 9:30 RiMiEg007 : But the final marshmallow goes to… 9:30 The Villainous Vulture : Um, okay Bridgette 9:30 RiMiEg007 : IS… 9:30 Tyman618 : Scott, can I talk to you alone for a minute? 9:31 The Villainous Vulture : Sure, whats up DJ 9:31 RiMiEg007 : Beth! Sorry Cody, you have been eliminated 9:31 Tyman618 *whispering* are you sure you're okay with these two girls? you seem stressed 9:31 Scottney + Fang Yes! 9:31 RiMiEg007 : Dock of Shame is that way! : Well, so long Cody! 1 down, 25 more to go! : Join us next time on TOTAL! 9:31 Tyman618 *Conf* I actually felt a little bad. Cody just adds nothing physically or mentally to the team. He had to go. 9:31 The Villainous Vulture *Whisper* Well, Zoey's alright, not sure what's up with Bridgette though 9:32 RiMiEg007 : DRAMA! 9:32 Scottney + Fang *crying* I will miss you Cody! 9:32 RiMiEg007 : ISLAND! : CHRIS IS LAME! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED!